Vysheslav Vladimirovich of Novgorod (c977-c1013)
}} Vysheslav Vladimirovich of Novgorod was born not later than 980 (most likely around 977 ) from the first wife of Vladimir I Svyatoslavich of Kiev, Varangian Olava (Allogia or Olova, according to other sources). He died after 1010 in Novgorod and was replaced on the throne of Novgorod by the Prince of Rostov Yaroslav the Wise. Yaroslav's older brothers, who could have replaced Vysheslav in Novgorod, were deprived of this opportunity for various reasons: Izyaslav had died in 1001, and Svyatopolk was transferred to Vyshgorod after 1013 under his father's supervision. There is a version of the earlier death of Vysheslav. According to the stories of the sagas, Sigrid Storråda the widow of the Swedish king Eric rejected the king's proposal to marry a prince named Vissavald and burned him with his entourage in the bath after the banquet in honor of the meeting. It happened around the year 995. F.A. Braun identified Vissavald with Vsevolod Vladimirovich. But, as Vsevolod received the Principality of Volhynia, could he have been wedded to the Mazovian or Polish princess? In addition, in 995 he was only 11 years old. Vysheslav, who then was 16-17 years old and whose lands were in the neighborhood with Sweden was a more suitable husband for Sigrid, who was about 20 years old. For the dynastic marriage, to which the agreements were cemented, the difference in age might not have been an obstacle. But Sigrid, and perhaps her entourage, chose an alliance with Denmark, sealed with a marriage to King Sven Wilborough (died 1014). Sigrid some time to rule on behalf of his young son Olaf. The union of Sweden and Denmark was directed against Vladimir, whose successes, probably, were ambiguously perceived by the neighbors. At about the same time Jarl Eirik , the son of the Norwegian yarl Haakon , who found shelter at the Swedish court, seized and burned Ladoga. But, really, it was made out of hatred for King Olaf, whom Vladimir supported, but with the support of the Swedes. So, the chronology of events is hardly accidental. It is possible that Vladimir's uncle Dobrynya died with Vysheslav, since somewhere from that time his name disappears from sources. E.A. Rydzevskaya connected the legend about Sigrid with the legends about Olga's revenge and critically assessed her historic existence. See also Sigrid Storråda (c975-c1020) Bibliography * Рыдзевская Е. А. Древняя Русь и Скандинавия IX—XIV вв. Moscow, 1978. 239 с. * Braun F. Das historische Russland im nordischen Schrifttum des X—XIV. Jahrhunderts //FestschriftEugenMogkzum 70. Geburtstag.-Halle. 1924. pp. 157—167 * Jonsson J.R. Svensk Balladtradition. I. Balladkallor och balladtyper. Stockholm, 1967. 296 s. Богуславский В. В. Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь — Московия: в 2 т. — Moscow: Олма-Пресс, 2001. * Войтович Л. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Lviv: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. — ISBN 966-02-1683-1. (укр.) * Карпов А. Ю. Владимир Святой. — М.: Молодая гвардия — Жизнь замечательных людей; Русское слово, 1997. Древняя Русь в свете зарубежных источников./ под редакцией Е. А. Мельниковой. — Moscow: Логос, 1999. Category:Princes of Novgorod